spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First
Transcript (Episode opens at the table, everyone anxious to find out who’s been voted off) Sandy: Well I guess we have to read the votes. Maja: Can I do it? Voice: Maja may do it. So the duo that gets the most votes will be up for elimination at the hands of their fellow competitors, as they will vote one person out. Which will leave another without a duo. Maja: Okay. So in a 2 - 1 vote, the viewers chose Joe and Mike to be voted on by you guys. Zeus: Yes, I was hoping to get them out! Squidward: Oh well then. Sandy: Okay so now the 14 of you have to vote either Mike or Joe. Mike: Hey guys, just remember I’m Donald Trump’s VP. Squidina: Which makes this vote easier. Mike: What? CrazySponge: o (Everyone votes) Voice: Alright, tally the votes and then show who’s going to the jury! Maja: Okay, so it was a 9-5 vote. Mike, you’ve been evicted. Mike: DAMMIT! Voice: Mike, please exit onto the stage above this house. Mike: Wait this house was built under a stage? Voice: GO. (Mike walks out) Voice: Alright, it’s time to go to your next nominator challenge. Joe will become the first soloist in this game. Also, Sandy and Maja won’t participate in the next round, as they won the first round. (Camera pans out and then returns, everyone has a paintball gun, and there’s an old west town built) Voice: Aight, so for this challenge you all have a paintball gun. If you get hit, the suits you’re wearing will detect it and teleport you up to where Maja and Sandy are. Last person standing wins it for their duo! (An air horn blows and Joe is immediately shot) Joe: Whyyyy. (Patrick and Mama Krabs engage in a shoot-off) Grandma SquarePants: SHOOT HIM BETZY! Patrick: No u Grandma SquarePants: (shoots Patrick) I win! (Grandma SquarePants gets sniped by Bubble Bass who gets sniped by Mama Krabs) Voice: It appears we are down to ten. (Mama Krabs is sniped by Zeus, who breaks into an epic guitar solo) LightBob: Zeus shut up! (Squidward snipes LightBob) LightBob: Nooooo! CrazySponge: o. (Squidward and Fluffward end up in a shoot-off) Fluffward: Come on, I gotta hit him! Squidward: You’re a cheap copy off of me! Fluffward: (deep gasp) HOW DARE YOU?! (Fluffward shoots Squidward, turns around, and shoots PolarTem) PolarTem: Nooooo! (Squidina gets shot by an unknown assailint) CrazySponge: BRING IT ON PEOPLE! (SpongeBob tries to shoot CrazySponge, but gets shot in the back) SpongeBob: (laughs) I failed! Voice: We are now down to three, Fluffward, CrazySponge, and Zeus. (CrazySponge ducks behind a barrel, and Zeus hops into a saloon) Zeus: Crazy, shoot me! (CrazySponge fires at Zeus, but misses causing the bullet to ricochet and hit Fluffward) Fluffward: Shit. (CrazySponge and Zeus start rapid firing at each other, with CrazySponge winning) Voice: And CrazySponge and PolarTem are this round’s nominating duo, please head back to the mansion where they will nominate two duos to be up for elimination. (At the mansion everyone is sitting around the table, with one empty seat) CrazySponge: For our first nomination, we would like to nominate Mama Krabs and Grandma SquarePants. PolarTem: Alright, for our second nomination we’re going to nominate Zeus and Squidward, as they are currently a big threat. Voice: Alright viewers, it’s up to you to vote somebody out. Voting ends December 27, 2018 at 8:15 CST. Category:Evicted! Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Purple133